Subconscious Desires
by Be Obscene
Summary: Karen Wheeler has become a bored housewife. She is disconnected from everyone in her family, especially her daughter, Nancy. After some hypno-therapy she begins to see the brighter side of things and gets closer to Nancy. Very close! Mature themes and strong sexuality! Karen/Nancy. Mother/daughter SMUT! Present day AU
1. Chapter 1

**Karen Wheeler is in a rut. The consequences of some innocent hypnotherapy will send her life into a twisted spiral. This story is going to get pretty filthy no lie so if you don't like this type of thing you better turn away now because things are going to never be the same again for you and Stranger Things.**

This office had strange musk. Must've been new furniture or carpeting. Karen Wheeler sat there in the comfortable faux leather seat facing a man with a notepad. He tapped his notepad with his pen.

"Well, Karen?"

Karen sighed, "I don't know."

"Anything. The first word that pops into your head."

"Ridiculous," she said with a smirk.

He wrote this down. "Karen, this is your third session."

"I know, Richard," she said dryly.

"You want to talk about anything it's all confidential."

"Sure. Are you telling me you don't meet with your doctor buddies and joke about how screwed up your patients' lives are?"

"No. But you do know how much this costs."

"I told Ted one month. So this might take some time."

"Well. How has your week been how about we talk about that?"

"Fine," she squirmed in her chair, "My family hates me. I know. My daughter ignores me. I hardly ever see my son and my husband never knows what's going on."

Richard paused and looked down at his pad, "Your husband must care. He booked you with me. He must know something is going on with you."

"He lacks perception," she scoffed, "He doesn't understand what I want that's why I'm here so someone else can analyze me for him."

Richard smiled and wrote this down. "How old is your son?"

"12."

"Daughter?"

"17...turning 18 in a couple weeks."

"I see. It's normal for his age to be hanging out with kid his own age. Are you more worried about Nancy?"

She looked down at the floor, "Always."

"I can understand. I have two of my own and they never tell my wife or I anything."

"I worry. I worry more than anything but according to her I never give her privacy and I should stay out of it because I would never understand. I mean I get it each generation experiences things differently but I'm not that out of touch am I?"

He shrugs with a grin, "I wish I knew. I guess neither of us are cool enough to be with it."

She chuckled a little. Brining up Nancy brought a tear. It stung a little. She couldn't find a kleenex on her.

"But let's get back to you. What do you want out of life. What are your goals? You mentioned wanting to travel last visit."

"I want out of this town, Richard. I'm boxed in. I feel old but I know I'm not that old. I'm...I'm just stuck. I want to be young and exciting but it's like all of that is lost. Maybe I can get through to that girl. We should have some kind of relationship."

"I have something that can help," he took out a gold pocket watch.

She laughed and said, "What are you going to do? Take me back in time?"

"Just concentrate and follow the watch."

"Are you going to saw me in half next? You can't be serious."

"You would be surprises how much hypnosis helps patients. Ones with much bigger problems."

Karen thought it over and decided to go through with it even though she always thought hypnosis was a crock. She watched Richard swing the watch on that gold chain comically.

"Your eyes are getting heavy...," she interrupted him with a snicker, "Please, Karen, just give it a chance. It will put you more at ease."

"Yeah? Can I get a better sex life out of it too?"

He mused, "I can work on it." She finally went with it and sat back in her chair, "Close your eyes. You're asleep but you can still hear my voice. Your shoulders are relaxed. Your arms. Now your legs. All of your stress is fading away. Your fears and concerns of wanting to succeed in your dreams are gone now. You are feeling a warmth in your body. It starts at your feet and rises up your legs and to the rest of your body. You won't be hesitant to speak to your kids. Nancy needs you. Mike needs you . Your husband Ted. Nancy needs your love. She says no but you have to be there for her." He snaps his fingers. Karen comes to. "How do you feel?"

Karen looked around the room and smiled, "Great."

* * *

It was hard to explain but going home she felt different. She felt the sensation of standing at the edge of a cliff reading to bungee jump. She pulled into the driveway of her suburban home.

Everything looked different. New. It was the same but it was like it wasn't real. She parked her car and was walking up to the steps when Mike rode up on his bike.

"Mike?"

He threw his bike down on the grass, "Uh, hey, Mom! Gotta go!" He ran inside the house and fetched his walkie-talkie. Karen watched him get back on his bike in a hurry, "I'll be at Will's house don't wait up!"

She watched him in a kind of hazy vision and said simply, "Cool."

She went inside and heard what spun see like an engine running in the living room. Ted was sleeping in his recliner. This didn't bother her. She walked to the kitchen. She could see Nancy talking to her friends through the screen door. She had no idea what they were saying but it looked like Nancy had a lot to say.

Nancy was bitching to her friends Barb and Janice. None of them were exactly what you would call popular or in the scene but Nancy sure acted like she was.

"Nobody understands what a big deal this is!"

Barb and Janice were growing tired of their little friend's tantrums. Nancy wasn't exactly the greatest friend in the world, everything always seemed to be about her.

"I just think you're overreacting. You tend to do that," Janice, her meek and tall friend said nervously.

"Why do you care so much what they think anyway?" Barb, her four eyed, redheaded friend said, folding her arms, "You think they care? You know they call you Mouse."

"So? They call you Lumberjack, what's your point?"

Nancy did have an almost rodent like appearance especially her small round ears.

Barb could see Karen standing inside just watching them. She was getting creeped out by the weird look she gave, like she was in heat.

"I better get going. I have homework."

"Er, yeah me too," said Janice, having enough of Nancy for a while.

Nancy was left alone to ponder and sulk about the unfinished pool in the backyard; with her party that included invites to the popular kids it had to be finished or she would be considered the biggest loser in Hawkins.

Out of nowhere she felt someone massaging her shoulders. She looked up in disgust, "Mom? What are you...ugh...you're so weird," she said, turning back to the pool, "Is this going to be done on time?"

Karen smiled widely, "Yes. Of course , dear."

"It has to be perfect. It just has to be."

"And it will be," she said, once again massaging her.

Nancy got away from her, not sure what had gotten into her but all she cared about right now was her party.

"I'm going to my room. Tell Mike he's dead! And ugh, try not dressing so lame, Mom!" Nancy marched inside the house.

Karen had this spark in her eye. This weird smile started to form. Nancy was long gone inside but Karen still said and obediently too, "Yes, Nancy."

**To be continued! Next one is going to be crazy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karen goes above and beyond to please Nancy. But just how are is she willing to take it? Please review!**

The pool was nearing completion. It was just not fast enough for Nancy.

One morning at breakfast, Karen served both Nancy and Ted; Mike was nowhere to be found, likely running off on some kind of adventure.

"How are we both doing today?"

Nancy was busy on her cell phone. She shrugged. Ted grumbled something. Neither had really noticed what Karen was wearing, she played with her hair, dyed blonde and sticking out far more than her traditional light brunette look. She was also wearing some rather skimpy jean shorts you might see on girls nearly half her age. The tie-dyed top she had on showed her navel.

She smiled as she poured Nancy orange juice directly in front of her. She waited patiently for Er room look up at her. Nancy gave a quick glance and looked back at her phone. This of course was disappointing for Karen but she knew that getting Nancy's attention would take a bit more elbow grease.

* * *

A week passed and Karen was back to therapy. Richard had no idea what he was in for when he saw her. His pen was stuck in mid air throughput their conversation.

"Um. Karen. You said you missed our last few sessions because of surgery."

"That's right," she smiled.

"I thought maybe it was serious."

"Oh it is. Very serious."

"Wow you...you really are completing goals for yourself...I'm happy to see that."

Karen did get surgery. She got the biggest breast implants she could get and at a fair price. Her blouse was wide open for the entire world to see.

"Oh, I didn't get them for me. I got them for Nancy." She smiled sickly.

Richard managed to take his eyes off of her to take that down. "I see...," he was of course concerned by what she said and this spur of the moment it seemed behaviour.

"Nothing to alarmed about. A lot of women my age are doing it."

Richard laughed nervously and took out his pocket watch, "Karen I think I'll just get you to look this way for a moment."

She shook her head and grinned, "Oh, I'm plenty relaxed. But thank you, Richard. I must be on my way. I have to pick up a bikini for Nancy. It was so great catching up." Like robot she stood up,,turned and walked out the door.

Richard wasn't sure but he might've just created a monster. He was still trying to figure out what she meant by doing this for Nancy.

* * *

Nancy was talking to Barb on the phone in her room. Barb was getting tired of talking about the boys in class and wondering who was dating who now.

"Nancy, what's going on with your mom, everyone is talking about her."

"What do you mean?" Nancy crinkled her nose.

"Uh, have you not seen the new additions?"

Nancy had no clue what she was talking about; she was never exactly the most focused girl, "Additions? Like she's fat?"

Barb paused, "Do you seriously not pay attention to anything?"

Nancy stared off dreamily as she played with her hair, "Steve's hair and those abs..."

Barb groaned and said, "She has new tits!"

"Huh? No way!"

"Way! They're like bigger than your head! Does no one in your family have eyesight?"

"Forget about my mom! She's too lame and boring to get implants! Besides if anyone in this house is getting implants it's me!"

She threw her phone down and went to check up on things. "Um..hello?" Barb said on the other end.

The pool was finished and full of water. There was Karen wearing a new bikini walking to the other end where the diving board was. Nancy's jaw dropped, the pool, her mom's new body, everything.

"Whoa...," she sprinted over to the cougar and looked her over. She scoffed at how ridiculous she was, like a Playmate centerfold in all her glory. "MOM? What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Nancy, darling!" She bent down and kissed her on the cheeks. Nancy backed away in disgust.

"Everyone is talking about you!"

"Oh? Really? Why me and not you?"

"That's what I've been wondering!" Nancy whined, "Where's my bikini?"

Nancy pouted. Karen had it lying for her on one of the sun bathing chairs. "Here you are. Do you like it?"

Nancy looked it over, a red top and bottom. "Yeah. Whatever." She really couldn't stop looking at Karen's new boobs. "How did you seriously even pay for those?"

"I just dipped into your brother's college fund," Karen winked and said.

Nancy's jaw flew open, "That's awesome! Would there be any left for me?" She said, trying to look extra adorable, staring up at her while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Of course, honey," she patted the top of Nancy's head.

Nancy just happened to notice the back of her mom's bikini bottoms, she looked up at her startled when there was nothing covering her round and firm derrier. "Ah, Mom? That's your bikini?"

"Yes, babe, what's wrong?"

"Where's the rest of it?"

"It's a G-string. Isn't that what the kids are into?"

"Having their butts hanging out for everyone to see?"

"Oh, you!" Karen grabbed and pulled on one of Nancy's cheeks playfully much to the teenager's annoyance. "Let's get this bikini on you shall we? Give the pool a try?"

Nancy took the bikini and gave her mother a glance before heading inside to change.

Nancy liked the bikini but realized that hers too lacked any kind of coverage in the back. Karen had her camera ready to snap pictures of her daughter.

"That's it! Work it! Do a spin!"

Nancy played along but felt a bit too exposed. Karen gasped when she saw her bottoms.

"See! It looks..."

"Too modest," Karen said, a bit disappointed.

"Huh?" Nancy frowned.

Karen was pissed, "Sorry, honey, I thought that would be way more revealing. You must be so ashamed of me."

Nancy was perplexed by her mother's behaviour, it was hard to know what to say. "Er...that's ok, Mom...I mean..."

"No. I promise you I will buy you the sluttiest outfits for you I can find!"

Nancy's eyes bugged, "Really? Now we're talking!"

"Anything for my Nancy," she tickled the bottom of her chin, "Want me to put some sunblock on you?"

"Um...no, that's alright," Nancy said, backing away.

"Well do you mind helping me out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was this creepy pause as Karen grinned. Nancy backed up to the screen door, tripping along the way. "...Maybe later..." She ran inside, closing the door; she could've sworn she saw her mom twirling her hair, watching her longingly.

As soon as she was in her room alone she dialed Barb.

"Barb! My mom has huge tits!" Nancy freaked.

"Duuhhh!"

"She's so going to ruin my party!" Nancy paced around the room.

"Maybe not," said Barb.

Nancy stopped and plopped down on her bed, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I was going to tell you this before but Steve and his friends are into some nasty shit."

Nancy began to get excited, "Really? How nasty are we talking?"

"Well some of them are into drugs and apparently sex parties. They are certainly into cougars."

"Cougars? In Hawkins?" Nancy started getting scared.

"Your mom, dummy."

"...Oh..."

"Yeah. Some of them are super freaks."

"That's perfect! I'll make my mom trash this place up in no time!"

"You...you think she'll do th

"Of course she will! She's so looped out of her mind on perscription drugs or whatever that she'll do anything I say!"

"I gotta hand it to you, Wheeler , your family is more messed up than mine but you get away with a lot more more."

"Of course," Nancy laughed, "I'm like a fucking outlaw!"

Nancy found her mother sunbathing by the pool, she approached her with a list. "Nancy, hi!"

"Mom, I have list for you," she said urgently, setting it in her lap.

Karen eyed it up and down, "Very nice!"

"I need this party to be off the chain. You need to dress extra slutty! I'm trying to impress these people!"

Karen nodded, "Yes, Nancy of course!"

"Get some pasties for your nipples! Some for me too and a good G-string. Alcohol, weed if you know where to get it. Ecstacy...," Nancy looked through the list and remembered the most important thing, "Make sure Mike and dad are out of the house...understand?"

"Yes you don't want anyone uncool at your party," Karen grinned.

"Good," Nancy smiled, relieved, "Something tells me this will be the best birthday ever."

"Absolutely. Nothing will go wrong."

**More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The birthday is here! It's time for Nancy and Karen to party and let loose. Things get pretty filthy. Contains teen partying, sex and reckless behaviour.**

"Happy birthday!"

Nancy rubbed her eyes. Karen was standing over her with the morning sun shining behind her at the high window. That smile on her mother's face along with those huge, tanned breasts in red and white striped bra.

"Mom!" Nancy whined, turning over in bed, "I wanted to sleep in this morning!"

Karen continued to smile on obliviously. She brought a plate of pancakes into Nancy's view. "Sorry. I thought you might be hungry."

Nancy glanced at the stack of hot cakes with syrup dripping down. "Thanks but..."

"No need to worry about your figure today," Karen winked.

Nancy relented and sat up to eat her food. As she ate she got a look at Karen's ass as she walked out of the room. To go with her candy cane bra she had on a G-string, blue with tiny white stars. _"Damn. I hope I look that good at that age!" _ Nancy thought to herself. She almost choked on her pancakes a little. _"You shouldn't be staring at your mother's ass you pervert!"_

Karen returned with a wrapped gift. Nancy was immediately giddy. What was in the small box was a pink and sparkily G-string bikini.

"Wow, thanks, Mom!" Nancy exclaimed, "Steve is going to love it!"

Karen's smile faded just a tad. She convinced Nancy to join her by the pool to get a tan, she couldn't let her daughter be too pale for her own party.

"I have another gift for you later."

"Great!"

Nancy lied on the patio chair and unexpectedly got oil squirted onto her back. Karen massaged the oil into her soft skin. "Does that feel good?" Karen moaned.

"Mmm, yeah," Nancy closed her eyes and got comfortable. When Karen's hands ventured a little further south Nancy got a little nervous. Out of nowhere she squeezed her butt hard. Nancy let out a yelp and turned around. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, honey, thought I'd cover everything," she began to laugh, "Plus you do have a very nice behind if you don't mind me saying."

Nancy was weirded our but allowed her to continue, "I just don't think it's cry appropriate to be talking about your daughter's butt or squeezing it for that matter," she lectured.

"Well you do have a very squeezable ass," Karen said, smiling with pride.

Nancy, despite the overall creepiness of that coming from her own mother made her feel quite flattered. "You really think so?"

"Oh. I know so." After doing her legs she spoke cheerfully, "Mind doing me?"

Nancy shrugged, "Ok."

Karen lied on her stomach quickly when Nancy got up. "Don't be afraid to really dig into me."

Nancy rubbed the oil in the palm of her hands and stared at her mother's back strangely, "Uh, ok." Nancy was gentle at first but Karen kept asking it to be more rough so she obliged.

"Now how about.."

Nancy knew what she was going to say. She felt weird about the whole thing as is so getting her to feel up her butt was definitely crossing some lines.

"Come on, I did yours, " Karen said.

Nancy sighed, still a bit unsure, "...Ok..."

She squirted some of the tanning oil onto Karen's marvelous looking booty. It surprised her a little. "Ooh!"

Nancy laughed and proceeded to massage. Both hands on each cheek; she felt so small in its presence. She was almost lost in the milf's beauty, she had to give her head a shake.

Karen told her everything was handled. Her father and annoying brother was out of town and she had a keg of beer coming.

"I'll dress extra slutty tonight if that's what you want," she said innocently.

Nancy inspected her and smiled, "I think you look great but have those pasties for your nipples on standby."

"You got it, boss," Karen saluted.

That evening everything was ready for the guests. Bowls of snacks in the kitchen, music from an IPod set to a mix of what was popular.

The doorbell rang. Nancy ran to the door only to be disappointed.

"Oh...you guys."

Barb and Janice stood there wearing just shirts and jeans, no bathing suits even. They both held gifts.

"Is this a bad time?" Barb joked.

Nancy was secretly hoping neither would show up. "No. It's cool. You're the first ones to arrive!"

"Well everyone knows Steve shows up late to parties," Janice said kind of sassy.

"Oh," Nancy was really antsy to show off her bikini bod, "What about you two aren't you going in the pool?"

"As if. We're getting out of here before they turn this place into Project X", Barb frowned.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad," Nancy protested.

Barb and Janice exchanged a dumbfounded look; their little friend was about to bite off way more than she could chew.

About two hours later Steve and his friends arrived, along with about thirty tag alongs.

"Hi, Nancy. Brought some friends. Hope you don't mind."

Steve could've told her he set the house on fire; she was so swoon, that bad boy hairdo and dreamy eyes.

"That's great...," she said, still lost in his eyes.

"Looking good," he said, smiling. He walked past her to get to the beer keg. Everyone kind of pushed her aside as they piled in.

Everyone acted insane and made mess of everything in the house before violating the pool. Karen was indeed the main attraction but Nancy didn't care so long as everyone had a good time and remembered her name.

"Nice party, Mrs Wheeler," Steve said to Karen as she brought him a new cup of beer; at this point she was wearing fish star styled pasties.

A girl named Pam whispered to Nancy, "Your mom is so hot."

"Thanks!"

Karen was encouraged by the rowdy group to do a cannonball in the pool. She climbed the diving board and did just that. Nancy tried to get a word in with Steve but every attempt to get close to him proved difficult.

Nancy had never drank alcohol before. She didn't much care for veer she found out but she had to fit in so kept refilling her cup. She lost track of time and things started to get blurry. She heard people chanting her name.

"What's going on?"

She was being led into the kitchen where everyone had gathered. She saw Barb and Janice looking very judgemental.

"I told her they were into some nasty shit," Barb told Janice.

Nancy almost didn't realize her mother was standing right there in front of her. Everyone was circled around them now chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Nancy remembered now. Pam told Nancy Steve liked both her and her mom and would love to see some girl/girl action, it was his thing. Nancy of course agreed to pursuing the taboo act being as intoxicated as she was.

Karen got close to Nancy, her breasts touching her. "Ready, baby?"

Nancy turned to look at her two novice friends, wiggling her eyebrows, mistaking their disgust for jealousy. She kissed her mom, full open mouth. Everyone around them cheered. Barb and Janice were out of there.

Nancy continued to kiss Karen, savoring the salty taste. Karen was enjoying this, her hands on the back of Nancy's head as she sucked on her mouth like an alien draining life force. Nancy was running out of air fast and let go. Some booed when they stopped. Both laughed it off. Karen was giving Nancy this seductive stare. Nancy wasn't sure what that meant. She caught a glimpse of Steve looking like he was loving it. She returned a seductive stare to Karen and went in for a longer and more passionate kiss.

"Tongue! Tongue! Tongue! Tongue!" The boys and girls chanted.

Karen practically lifted Nancy up into her arms as they took things even nastier as they sloppily tongued each other. Nancy got big cheers when she grabbed Karen's ass and gave it a squeeze. Nancy became a natural show woman. She grabbed a beer and got Karen to pour it down her breasts as Nancy would lick it up. Karen liked the feeling. Getting off on it. She playfully shoved Nancy's head between her breasts. She got down on her knees as she heard Steve cheer her. She kissed and licked Karen's stomach on her way down. She made her mother spin around so she was practically rubbing her face into her ass. She kissed her ass lovingly as she eyed the crowd. Like a dog she sunk her teeth into a cheek and made everyone laugh. Arousing, exciting, messed up. Topping herself she had the waistband of Karen's G-string and slip it down, off her.

The Acton moved to a kiddy pool filled with what looked like whip cream. Both wrestled around in it completely naked. The crowd of teens cheering.

"Karen!"

"Nancy!"

Everyone had to be taking bets. But things escalated rather quickly as no believed their eyes when these two started grinding on each other. Then Karen ate Nancy out. Nancy was enjoying herself and before she knew it she was doing the same to Karen. The entire thing was like a dream, none of it seemed real. But there they were in the middle of the living room in a kid's pool having lesbian sex in front of Nancy's class.

They ended up 69ing with Nancy on top, her vagina in Karen's face. Both moaning and reaching their climax.

"OH! SHIT! SHIT!"

"FUCK! OH SHIT!"

Everyone applauded them. Nancy looked up, out of breath and in a daze. She smiled when she saw Steve's face. The last thing she remembered before passing out on the couch with her mother was Steve hugging her and saying, "Nice party, Nance. See you soon."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter. I would like to write more about these two in the future and I think the character of Nancy can be absolutely adorable. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think please!**

Nancy woke up to see her mother standing over her in a house coat. Upside down because Nancy's head was hanging upside down.

"Mom?" Nancy smiled groggily.

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

"Mom...last night was so amazing." Some things were a blur but she could remember the pool filled with whipped cream and all of those nasty things they did to each other.

"Yes, baby. It was like a dream come true."

"Wait...have you thought about sleeping with me before?" It was as shocking as it was arousing.

"Yes," Karen confessed, "I only thought it would be right for me to turn you into a woman." Without warning she opened her house coat, flashing her daughter.

Nancy turned upright and got a good look at the Milf's hot body, "Whoa!"

Karen chuckled, "You are absolutely adorable." She leaned in and kissed an impatient Nancy on the lips. Closing her eyes, Nancy found herself unwilling to stop.

"Wow, Mom it's so different. But awesome. So wrong but so right!"

"Mmm," Karen laughed, "You are certainly a good kisser. Why don't we have a bit more fun?"

Nancy frowned, "What if someone walks in? Dad or...Mike."

"Don't you worry. They are nothing to be concerned about. It's just me and you all day."

Nancy smirked, assured, "Ok."

Karen sat down on the couch with her and made out. She used her thick, slimy tongue. "I bet you didn't know you'd be going to France today." They both laughed. Nancy found it weird to have someone else's tongue in her mouth especially her mother's but the salty sweetness really got a reaction out of her. She used her tongue. It was like watching a wrestling match with their mouths doing all of the work.

Both found they enjoyed making a mess and just letting themselves go, saliva dripping everywhere, moaning as loud as they wanted. Karen dug her claws into Nancy. She wasn't going anywhere not that she wanted to be anywhere else right now. Nancy saw that Karen's house coat was closed again. That wouldn't do. Nancy opened it again and sucked on her collarbone.

"Nancy," Karen purred.

Nancy tenderly kissed her breasts and turned to look up at her like a slutty little animal, "Are you proud of me?"

"Oh yes," Karen smiled widely. She kissed her sloppily on the forehead.

Both agreed on showering. The events of the previous night called or it. Also to shower together because hey, might as well save the hot water. Nancy enjoyed teasing Karen by squirting body soap onto her chest as if she were ejaculating on her.

"Sorry. Guess I came a little premature."

"Oh you."

They scrubbed each other down. Both were getting more comfortable with their partner's body. The glass shower door was steaming up fast. Nancy gave Karen a little tap on the ass and said while looking at her, "Yeah! You like that?"

"Yes," Karen said, "Do you like this?" She lifted her up in her arms. The two kissed once more. Karen whispered, "Remember how I said I had another gift for you?"

Nancy pondered. She did remember before her drunken haze she would get something besides her G-string bikini. She nodded.

Drying off they were both naked on Nancy bed. Karen revealed a strap on. Nancy was wide eyed with delight. Karen started sucking on the big black dildo like a lollipop. Nancy didn't need much prep, she got where this was going. She rubbed her slit while watching Karen fit that big thing in her mouth. She was getting wet fast. She watched all excited as Karen put that thing on. Nancy got on all fours and let Karen do her doggy style. It hurt a little at first, Nancy strained but found it to be the best thing ever.

Of course Nancy got a turn with the strap on. Karen found she had a lot of energy. Nancy slammed it into her pussy just the way she liked it.

"I have an even bigger surprise," Karen said, wiggiling her eyebrows.

She took a double ended dildo from beneath the bed. Both sucked on it and inserted. On all fours facing away from each other they pumped it in and out. Both having mind blowing orgasms.

"Oh, Mom!" Nancy crawled over to her.

"I want to try something else if you're not too tired, baby," she held onto her, pressing her face into hers.

"Sure...what is it?"

"Let me lick your ass," Karen grinned.

Nancy grinned back, "Ok."

Nancy lied on her stomach with her ass in the air. She squealed as Karen ate out her asshole. She gripped her comforter as she yelped. Karen sounded like a dog as she buried her face into her plump backside.

Both tired but satisfied, Karen lied on her side behind Nancy, acting as the big spoon. Nancy was just about ready to fall asleep again. Her eyes closed she said, "Mom. I don't think I want to have sex with anybody else."

Karen was a bit confused, "Oh no. Did I ruin it for you?"

Nancy chuckled, "No. I only want to do it with you."

Karen smiled, relieved, "Well that's lovely. But what about Steve?"

Nancy turned to her all sleepily and said, "Why would I want to hook up with that loser? When I've got you?" She squeezed both of Karen's breasts super tightly.

Karen smiled smugly, "Wow. I must be really cool if Nancy Wheeler likes me."

"I want you, Mom. I'm serious," she said, hooking an arm around her neck.

"So am I," Karen said seductively.

They kissed again before passing out like they did in their drunken stuper. Later that afternoon they were in the pool unable to take their hands off each other.

Steve poked his head up over their fence, "Hey, looking good, Wheelers!"

They stopped for a second, giggiling. "Hi, Steve!" Karen called.

"Hey, Nancy. Was thinking maybe you'd want to go to a concert tonight." He said this staring at her with those dreamy eyes.

Confidentially she said, "No thanks, Steve. Think I'm going to have my hands full."

"Gotcha," he nodded approvingly, "You're pretty cool Wheelers. You make a great couple. See you on the flip side!"

Once he disappeared both women voiced their disdain. "What a dork," Karen exclaimed.

"I was thinking...," Nancy started.

"Oh?"

"If we are girlfriend/girlfriend does that mean we can fuck whenever I want?"

"Oh yes."

"So I can just come up to you and..." She grabbed a hold of that perfect ass.

Karen gritted her teeth, "Yes! And you can be as rough as you want!"

"Awesome!" Nancy cheered.

"Now how about this."

"What?" Nancy asked, scrunching up her nose.

"How about you and I get out of here?"

Nancy lifted an eyebrow, "Really? But where?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Still so much I want to do."

"But what about Dad?"

"Who cares. I have you," she said tickling her chin.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too...Nancy..."

They kissed like their lives depended on it. Like they were sucking the air out of each other. Barb and Janice walked into the back yard at first not even seeing the taboo display. They did see all of the damage last night caused.

Janice nudged Barb when she saw the inappropriate action in the pool. Barb was quietly disgusted. No more hanging around that degenerate Nancy Wheeler they were gone.

Nancy and Karen later packed her car. They left the mess for everyone else to clean. Where they were headed they really did not know but they were looking forward to the ride. For one brief moment they were the nastiest couple in Hawkins. Maybe they would return some day. Or send a post card.

**The End. Thank you for reading. Maybe I'll write Christina Hendricks as Nancy's mom in the next one. I still plan on writing more mom/daughter, stepmom/stepdaughter and sister/sister in the future.**


End file.
